A Toy's Fate
by Sofia666
Summary: The certain members of the Eleventh Squad have found a toy for themselves. But who's playing with whom?


**Characters not mine. **

**Warnings: Smut, lemon, foursome, toy play, drugs, swearing, boy x boy...**

**And a crapy title.**

**A Toy's Fate**

A small gasp escaped from his lips. There were odd sensations all over his body but his mind didn't get any clear picture as where he was, what had happening, or what _**had**_ happened. All he knew was that his body felt incredibly heavy, it was impossible to move and he was lying on something soft and comfortable.

As his consciousness started slowly to come back Ichigo Kurosaki opened his eyes carefully. Everything was white and hazy. All he could think of was that he had been given some kind of drug and brought there... whatever this place was. Ichigo found it difficult to distinguish what was around him but taking a deep breath he noticed something.

There were people. At least two.

"He's coming around, Captain," a dark haired man said playfully.

"He he, good. It would have been unpleasant if he hadn't been able to participate," said a somehow familiar throaty voice, somewhere above Ichigo's body. Ichigo blinked. These voices... These people... They were too familiar...

Ichigo swallowed and gasped. The tingling sensasions concentrated on his lower body, his ass, thighs, legs... They felt like... stroking. Hands stroking him. Ichigo's heart started to bound in his chest. What the hell was this...?!

Suddenly a thick digit traced the crack in his arse. Ichigo whimpered to the surprise. The digit stopped at his entrance and pressed it lightly. Ichigo grasped the sheets underneath him. He finally understood - unluckily - that he was lying face down and naked. His gaze sharpened and he realised he was looking at the large mirror placed on the opposite wall. A large man with dark spiky hair was straddling him looking straight at his ass...

Kenpachi Zaraki. Ikkaku Madarame. Yumichika Ayasegawa. All naked...

Oh shit! This can't be happening! Ichigo's mind screamed. He tried to move, to fight back, but Zaraki was too heavy. And the drugs made his muscles limp. There really wasn't anything he could do. Ichigo was terrified since these guys were apparently going to... do things to him. Probably. Ichigo groaned in protest.

"He's nice and relaxed, ours to take," Ichigo heard Ikkaku chuckle. He felt something hot and wet touching his ass and hot breath covered his gaping hole. Yumichika was the only one Ichigo didn't see...

Ichigo felt someone spread his legs and his hips were lifted lightly.

"Do you have it with you?" Zaraki asked darkly. Some rustling noises and then...

"Yes! Here! This _**will**_ be fun!" Ikkaku exclaimed.

"Mmm... it tastes like strawberries..." Yumichika hummed happily. Ichigo didn't want to know what that _**it**_ was but he assumed he was going to figure it out - and soon.

His ass cheeks were spread apart and hands kept his hips still...

Hot, wet tongue traced the head of his cock and sucked lightly. Ichigo moaned helplessly, pleading them to stop. Not a chance.

A buzzing sound. Ichigo closed his eyes as he saw Ikkaku hold something long in his hands and placing himself somewhere behind Ichigo, between his legs.

He heard gasping sounds.

"Oh yeah... here it comes..."

Ichigo felt something hard press against his hole. It vibrated,

"Nnnnnhhh..."

"God, how sexy..." Yumichika whispered as the thing slipped inside touching Ichigo's prostate. Ichigo yelped and then moaned hoarsely.

"Come on, Ichigo. You like it. Just look yourself," Zaraki growled threateningly. Ichigo whined as the thing was shoved hard and deep into him.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH... haaaaaaahh... nnnnnnnnhhhhhh... aaaaaahhhhh... aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh..." It hurt, it hurt so much! But at the same time, the pleasure was overwhelming...

However, despite his feelings, he sharpened his gaze again and looked into the mirror.

Zaraki was right. He was flushed and sweaty and his body shook in their hold. Ikkaku's hand came to caress his erection - a _**very**_, painfully hard erection. Ichigo's hands teared the sheets under him. And the thing - a vibrating dildo - was pushed in and out very hard and fast, unforgiving and unstoppable. Ichigo watched Zaraki's face as he licked his lips.

"Our strawberry..." Yumichika whispered.

"Are you ready for dessert?" Zaraki asked severely as he observed Ichigo's face. Ichigo closed his eyes, feeling extremely helpless and vulnerable. How on earth did he get into this kind of situation, as their victim?

Ikkaku licked his ass and thighs. "I want him now, Captain."

"I _**soooo**_ love strawberries, Captain," Yumichika warbled. Ichigo shivered with anticipation and fear.

"Wait just a moment." Zaraki was silent for a minute. "Did you take the _**other **_thing with you?"

Yumichika disappeared. It took several minutes before he returned.

"I have it, Captain. Though..."

"What, Ayasegawa?" Zaraki seemed to be impatient.

"It isn't exactly how we would have wanted it..."

The three men were silent for a few seconds.

"It's perfect," Zaraki whispered.

"You're the man, Yumichika," Ikkaku laughed. Ichigo, in his hazed state, tried to see what Yumichika was holding but not quite seeing it. He could however almost know it since their expressions were devilish.

"Nnnnnnnnnnhhhhhhhh..." he whimpered and tried to move but his body was kept still. The dildo rested against his prostate making him horny as hell.

"I want to watch you two. I'll do my part later," Zaraki growled like an animal. Ichigo felt like a prey ready to be eaten.

"Please..." Ichigo mumbled, almost soundlessly. Something trickled down the insides of his thighs. That might have been blood.

"Do you want to take him, Yumichika?" Ikkaku asked. Yumichika, however, just snorted.

"That is just so harsh and ugly. I'll leave it to you, Ikkaku."

Ikkaku chuckled and lowered his evil face down to Ichigo's.

"Are you ready, Strawberry? We certainly are," he whispered threateningly, smiling to him like he smiled to his enemies. Ichigo answered to his gaze with determination. Since this was happening...

Zaraki lifted himself away from Ichigo and went to sit to a nearby chair next to a wall. Yumichika took his place in front of Ichigo and looked down to him as Ichigo lifted himself a little to get a better position.

"You know what to do, Strawberry," he said tentatively. Ichigo took him into his mouth and placed his hands on to Yumichika's ass. Two of his fingers soon disappeared into his partner caressing him gently.

Ikkaku moved behind Ichigo between his spread legs and opened his ass cheeks for his aching cock. He pushed himself roughly into Ichigo and started to thrust without letting the poor boy to adjust. Yumichika screamed as Ichigo bit the base of his cock hard to muffle his own scream.

"Sorry," Ikkaku said without truly meaning it.

"Don't be. This feels _**amazing**_," Yumichika gasped and threw his head back. HIs hands squeezed Ichigo's hair.

Ichigo blushed deeply and smirked. It was somewhat thrilling to make Yumichika act like this. He looked more beautiful than ever.

Ikkaku moaned behind Ichigo and thrust harder. Ichigo whimpered and stroked deeper inside of Yumichika. He started to relax and fully enjoy things that were done to him. But before anything else happened Ichigo felt Ikkaku's hands on his cock placing something around it making the blood flow stop into his cock. Ichigo yelped.

"Oh, shut up! Yumichika and me are _**not**_ the only ones who need to come!" Ikkaku snarled and slapped his ass. Ichigo whined. The simple thought about Kenpachi Zaraki screwing him... Ichigo started to feel panic forming inside his mind...

"Besides, it fits you beautifully. It has a strawberry's shape," Yumichika hummed while petting almost hysterical Ichigo. Damn it the Eleventh Squad! Lunatics all of them!

Ikkaku and Yumichika took everything out of this act while fucking Ichigo senseless. Ichigo himself felt the pleasure rising to new hights he had never felt before. The cock ring that prevented him from coming made his senses come overloaded. Tears wetted his face as the fucking turned more frantic and passionate. Yumichika's hands on his hair were soft and gentle while Ikkaku was bruising his hips. And Ichigo loved it _**all**_.

It didn't last for long, however. Ikkaku couldn't make himself play with Ichigo any longer but came hard inside of Ichigo moaning and collapsing on top of him. Yumichika lasted a little longer but soon he too moaned loudly and filled Ichigo's mouth. Both men gasped and lay next to Ichigo trying to gather themselves up. Ichigo whined and started humping himself against the sheets, knowing that Zaraki was watching intently at him. Slowly Ichigo brought his hands on his ass and spread the blooded and sperm-filled cheeks for Zaraki's raw gaze.

As Ikkaku and Yumichika heard some familiar bestial growl they knew instantly what was going to happen and moved themselves from the bed.

"Yessssss..." Ichigo hissed as he felt Zaraki's brutal hands on him. Zaraki smirked.

"You're such a little pervert, Ichigo. Wanting me like this _**that**_ bad..."

"I think... I think you don't ... have any guts," Ichigo murmured, smirking at his own wit. Ikkaku and Yumichika glanced at each other for a moment. Zaraki's eyes darkened.

"You little..." he growled before flipping Ichigo over and pinning his wrists above his head harshly. Ichigo's heart raced when he noticed Zaraki's _**huge and thick**_ length but laughing as Zaraki bent down to his neck sucking and biting _**hard**_. Ichigo didn't mind when Zaraki slammed himself inside of him, he didn't even _**care**_ if Zaraki teared him up. He had gone too far, too deep, and all he cared was to _**feel**_.

Zaraki seemed to think likewise as he thrusted hard and fast, not talking or teasing anymore. They all knew this wasn't only lust, that was clear. No, they had a connection, a strange one, formed in the near past that seemed to be years ago. It wasn't love, it certainly wasn't. But the connection was strong, very strong, too much to ignore. Sometimes Ichigo wondered if he had known Zaraki and the others in the past life, whatever that had been. Right now, however, all thoughts had gone from his mind, except _**More, more, Gad damn it, more!**_

And Zaraki gave happily him more.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Damn you, Zaraki!" Ichigo screamed. His voice was full of pain and pleasure, and pleading. "S-stop... Shit! ... teasing m-me...!"

"Want to come? You have to earn it," Zaraki murmured. He loved to tease and challenge Ichigo but, truth to be told, he had grown impatient to finish this. He wanted to come and he wanted to watch Ichigo come.

"Ho-how can I pro- AAAAaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh... nnnnnnnhhhhhhh..."

Ichigo arched and threw his head back, eyes closed. Zaraki smirked and licked his throat.

"That's right... oh yeah... Good boy..."

Zaraki took hold of the whimpering boy's cock and removed the strawberry-shaped ring. Ichigo screamed and came harder than ever all over himself and Zaraki. Zaraki moaned loudly and filled the spent boy's insides.

"Oh my God..." Ichigo managed to whisper as he spasmed in his afterglow. Ikkaku and Yumichika crawled beside him. Zaraki blundered around on the floor.

"How was it, Strawberry? Was it how you wanted it to be?" Yumichika murmured sensually.

"Don't call me that! ... Yeah... I loved it! Just like I had imagined," Ichigo chuckled against Yumichika's lips, then turned to look at Ikkaku. "Thank you."

"Pleasure was ours." Ikkaku kissed Ichigo hard and deep before starting to play with Ichigo's nipple.

"Anything else we can do to you, sir?"

Ichigo chuckled darkly. "I have a few ideas..."

"_**OH GOD DAMN IT!**_" was heard from the next room. "WHO LEFT THE WINDOW OPEN?! THE WHOLE DAMN SOUL SOCIETY MIGHT HAVE HEARD US!"


End file.
